The Story behind the LAHGH Account
by LexieCoop
Summary: it's 2024, Mitchum just had a stroke and now lies in a coma. Logan is in charge of HPG. While sorting though files and accounts he stumbles upon LAHGH, an account that receives a lot of money each month. what is LAHGH?
1. LAHGH

Mitchum Huntzberger had just had a stroke; he lived but is in a coma. Logan is now in charge of HPG; while sorting through his father's files he lands upon one that is quite interesting.

March 4, 2024; Logan sat up in his father's brown leather chair. He was looking over the money records. A lot of money was being put into an account called "LAHGH". Logan went through the list of papers they owned, none of the initials matched. But every month a significant amount of money was moved into that account.

"Maggie, could you please get me all the files we have on LAHGH?"

"Yes sir"

Logan rubbed his temples, it had been a long couple of days, and it was starting to take a toll on him.

"Sir, all the files on LAHGH are shown to be in your father's private files."

"Private files?"

"Bottom right drawer."

Looking down, he saw it, "Oh, right, thanks."

Logan sighed; the drawer was probably locked, locked so Mitchum's secrets would be kept safe. He pulled on it anyway, more out of frustration than curiously. The drawer slide out easily. Only one file lay inside it, the folder looked warn out from being opened often. Logan picked up the file. Something fell out of it as Logan brought it up to the desk, on the back there was writing. Writing Logan swore he had seen before but brushed it off, making it a fleeting thought. It read: "LAHGH 2009". Logan turned it over, his breath hitched as his looked into shiny blue eyes. Looking up at him, with a glowing grin was a child with blue eyes and blonde hair. Logan opened the folder and became submerged in the pile of papers and photographs that lay before him. On the very top were letters, written in that same handwriting.

"Mitchum,

I know that I should tell him. I want to tell him, but I can't. He'll think that I only came back to him because of the pregnancy; I can't let him think that. I love him too much to let him think that. I am asking you not to tell him, I know that he is your son, but this is really for the best. He'll go off, meet someone who won't hesitate and be happy. That's all I want for him, I have caused him too much pain. I can't cause him anymore…"

"Mitchum,

They say that the heartbeat feels like a fluttering in the stomach. I feel it; I feel the heart beat of the baby. It only makes my heart break even more. The fast paced fluttering consumes my every thought, it's become what I live for, the constant street beneath my feet. I couldn't face the day with out the little no-name growing within me. I miss him more and more with each flutter, each flutter wills me to find him, to fix what I've broken. Not being with him makes this all so much harder. I don't know what to do anymore…."

"Mitchum,

She kicked today! It was amazing! Well not amazing because it startled me. I was at the office; coffee in one hand completed story in the other, and well I have the feeling that she doesn't like Rob- which is understandable. She kicked, I jumped out of my skin, and hot coffee goes on Rob. My story survived, Rob's new green sweater…not so much. She kicks constantly now, when you come back from London and we meet for our lunch you'll get to feel it or yourself. She's amazing, this little miracle…."

"Mitchum,

Thank you for the decaf coffee, you're a life saver! I don't think I would have survived without it. I went to the doctor yesterday. She ordered me on full bed rest. Can you believe that? I told her she was crazy, but unfortunately I made the mistake of bringing Finn with me. That Aussie won't let me walk to the bathroom. It's getting ridiculous, but I have to love him for it. The doctor said she is in perfect condition and growing very healthily. I guess you, Luke, Finn, and Colin were right about the vegetables. I've actually grown to like them. Don't tell my mother I said that! It is complete blasphemy in the Gilmore girl handbook! She would completely disown me…."

Logan flipped through the pages, skimming several pages, his breath becoming faster and faster. After the stack of letters was a copy of a birth certificate:

Lorelai Ace Honor Gilmore Huntzberger

Born to Lorelai Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger on March 5, 2008 at 2:45AM

At Hartford Memorial Hospital

Logan's hands began to shake faster; his breathing became a loud panting. He felt like he was out of his body. Pictures and cards came after. His father was holding a baby in a pink blanket; Finn, Colin, and Mitchum were standing around a weary looking Rory, who was holding the baby; Lorelai holding the newest Lorelai, invitation to a party: Mitchum Huntzberger and Lorelai Gilmore present their Granddaughter. He couldn't continue frustrated tears flowed down his cheeks. He grabbed the papers and pictures, put them back into the folder and shot out of the office.

In Mitchum hospital room a young girl crept in. She pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and took his hand in hers.

"Grandpa, I love you. Please wake up. I'm not ready to be without you. You've been there for me my entire life; you've been there for my mom; when she found out about me. Please, I need you to get into debates with me…to lecture me about speeding tickets, or reaching my potential…I just need you here…" the girl broke out into sobs, as she clung to the old mans hand. Eventually the girl laid her head down on his hand, her sobs subsided and her breathing evened out. She was asleep.

Logan reached he hospital in record time, he ran up to his father's private room on the third floor. The room was dark, the shades were drawn. Logan didn't notice the young girl asleep at his side. He barged right in the room, stopping for nothing, not rhyme or reason.

"You bastard! How could you keep something like this from me?! A child! Damn it. I deserved to know!" he slammed the folder and all its contents onto the table by his father. Causing the young girl to gasp awake from her slumber; the two locked eyes. She quickly averted hers, she had heard what he said, and knew he was talking about her. She went to gather her things, and make for the door. But Logan grabbed her elbow, not forcefully or gently; but almost pleadingly. She stopped and turned to meet his gaze once more. But the two were quickly pulled out of it when, "Lia!" Rory rushed to embrace her daughter. Not noticing the blonde haired man from her past. She and her daughter whispered and cried until Logan made his presence known to her, "Rory," she tensed up immediately. She knew that soft voice. She turned around, "Logan?"


	2. Now Or Never

Rory felt her breath hitch, there standing before her was Logan freaking Huntzberger! Lia looked down to the ground, feeling suddenly ashamed. Rory looked between the two, she felt as though she was in a dream. She always imagined this moment, of course she had dreamed this moment would have been when Lia was much younger…the dream was still strong in her heart but as more years went by telling Logan was etched with fear. There were so many excuses she could come up with for not finding him at that certain point and telling him, that point had long since passed. None of her excuses changed anything, or even made what she did any better. She had come to the conclusion that she was selfish, proving that she could do what her mom had done for her; Rory and her daughter would have that abnormally close bond and be the new Gilmore Girls. Rory never purposefully discouraged Lia from finding Logan, she tried to leave the door open for her daughter to find him if she wanted him. But Lia never did. Lia grew up hearing many tales about her father from his old friends and his father, getting to know him through the tales of adventure. At first it made her want to find him, she'd actually looked him up, but that is as far as she could make herself go. She wrote him letters, letters that went unsent. She dreamed of his reaction to meeting her, but feared the worst case scenario. She finally went to her grandfather; she had come to the point where it was now or never. The Huntzberger genes were defiantly kicking in. it was a few days prior to his stroke, they had met at a coffee shop like they did every week, just the two of them. To say Mitchum was shocked would be an understatement. However he was actually quite relieved, this secret had eaten him up with guilt. Feeling he should tell his son was so overwhelming at the beginning but then over time it just became second nature to have this secret, to not tell him. Eventually he had convinced himself that it was indeed for the best, something that was completely untrue. The secret made itself the false truth upon which lives rested. But Lia had finally had enough, she needed to find him.

_"Grandfather, I need to ask you about something, but you can't get mad…or tell mom."_

_Mitchum raised his grey eyebrows; his granddaughter was surely acting strangely. "What do you need to know about?"_

_"My father," Mitchum's eyes widened, Lia saw this and quickly went into a rant to explain, "I need to meet him, it's reached this now or never moment. I've been without him for so long. Part of me is missing. Please, I want to meet him, I feel as though I know him from what everyone has told me…but he doesn't even know I exist…how can he love what he doesn't even know is real? I've let fear keep me from finding him, but I can't anymore…I just can't…"_

_Mitchum saw the girls blue eyes shimmering with the forming tears, she was serious. He sighed, what would Rory think of all this? He averted the thought, "Alright, he is coming over to the house this weekend to go over some business… we'll have to break this to him slowly…and you're going to have to tell your mother." Lia smiled despite herself, Mitchum feared Rory's wrath, but she knew her mother would be okay with her wanting to meet Logan; eventually._

Mitchum's stroke happened 2 days later, 2 days before the truth was supposed to be out. _Fate sure had a way of keeping you on your toes_, Lia thought bitterly. She finally looked up at her two parents, her mother still frozen…her father with a swirl of emotions radiating off him. He finally shook his head, this was all too ridiculous, he turned on his heel. Lia stared after the fleeting figure, here was fates new chance; now or never.

"Dad!"

If there was ever such a word or phrase that would bring the world to a halt, for Logan that was the word. That was the voice that could bring the world to its knees, and his world was on the ground.

Lia ran to catch up with him, tears streaming from her eyes, adrenaline pumping through her veins, heart pounding so loudly the windows were surely shaking. Logan's shoulders had tensed up, he felt her draw near. This must be what Christopher Columbus felt like, because he was surely in uncharted waters. He turned to face her, pain struck his heart as he met her wet blue eyes that were surrounded by the redness of crying.

"Please…don't go…" She chocked out, he couldn't leave her, not now; not after he knew.

Logan stared into her eyes, seeing the hope she felt in her eyes. She had gone nearly 16 years without him, why make her go longer? Why let her face her life without a father for a second longer? Especially now, now that he knew, now that his father lay in a hospital bed. He was shaking again, feeling the tears go down his cheek let him know that he, himself was also crying. Then he couldn't take it anymore, he drew the young girl into a tight hug. Resting his head atop hers; feeling her sobs, her shaking body, broke his heart. He whispered to her from his place above her, "Shh…It's okay…don't cry." But they both continued to do so, her sobs eventually slowed, she was finally able to take a deep breath. Hugging her father back just as tight as her was holding her. Poets could try to write sonnets and heartfelt poems about the emotion, the love, everything about this moment and it wouldn't be felt enough, seeing is the only way the moment could be shared. Directors could only dream about making a scene so beautiful, but none ever will. This heart clenching moment left unseen and unheard of say 2 sets of eyes from which the onlookers saw what had unfolded. Their eyes glazing over from the raw powerful emotion that radiated off the father and his daughter.


	3. Stooges Runion and Discovered Fears

Colin's eyes were glazed over; he was touched by the display in front of him but maintained his composure. The man to his left however was a little less subtle with his reaction. What started out as silent tears turned into full frontal sobs, the next noise that came out of Finn was a mixture between a sob, a laugh and a choke; making it hard for them to remain unseen by the father daughter pair before them. Logan heard the noise, he lifted his head slightly, it was a very familiar noise…but it couldn't be. He hadn't seen him in years. He felt a presence nearby however that changed the impossible to possible.

"Need a tissue Finn?" he asked without opening his eyes, and a smirk spilled out on his face.

"No thanks mate, I'll be alright." Colin quickly hit his friend upside the head, "Finn!"

"OW! What the hell was that for, Colin?!"

Logan not seeing the scene, only picturing it started to laugh. The girl in his arms started shaking again, he pulled away to look at her; to see if she was crying again. The lit up face looked up at him with an innocent amused expression that was unsuccessfully holding in her giggles.

"I think Uncle Colin was trying to tell you that we weren't supposed to know you were here Uncle Finn." She turned around to see Finn in a headlock by Colin; apparently getting Colin back hadn't gone to plan.

Colin gave Finn a pointed look, "Well the faint reek of straight alcohol was more of what gave you away" Logan added on with a smug grin. Colin let go of the Aussie. "Oh you think you're so smart Huntzberger, I swear I wonder how that ego of yours even managed to get up here; the elevators being so small." The Australian shot back.

"Ah, well I took the stairs." Logan replied with a shrug.

Finn looked at him, his serious expression weakening, "Oh come here you!" he quickly grabbed Logan into a rib crushing manly hug and some how managed to grab Colin on the way. Lia was laughing uncontrollably at the faces Logan and Colin were making. Finn let go of the two men, satisfied with their brotherly reunion.

"Oh you think that was funny do you?" Colin glared at the girl.

Lia couldn't get any words out and just nodded, "Finn, I think we need to do something about that." He said while pointing at Lia. The laughing ceased, her eyes grew wide. Before she could make a move to escape she was grabbed by the two men.

"What should we do to her, mate?"

"I don't know…something to get her back at laughing at us."

"Hmm," Finn broke out into an expression of ponder and concentration.

"Winter 1999," The two looked at Logan, at first with confusion…then even more confusion.

"When I was in the hospital with a broken arm from the skiing incident, that we are to never speak of ever, Finn shaved my head while I was out on morphine, and got half of Colin's before he woke up from his nap. Taking out the second part of the revenge I'd say leaving her like that for a couple hours would do the trick."

Evil grins took over their faces as they looked from Logan to each other to the girl. After shaving their heads Finn was dragged downstairs to Department of Psychiatry And Mental Health, where he was put into a white jacket and thrown into a rubber walled room, the door locking behind him by the two angry boys: (After fining out the walls were rubber Finn rather enjoyed himself, until her was found in there by a hefty male nurse; one that wasn't very happy). Only putting Lia in a white jacket for a few hours would be well worth it; especially if they sent a picture to Lorelai.

"Good to have you back mate!"

"Yeah, coming up with ideas with Finn isn't easy."

"Thanks a lot Dad! I thought you'd at least be on my side!"

Finn and Colin were slightly taken aback how easily calling him 'dad' was for her, and even more so when he answered to it.

"Well, I would have been, had you not been laughing at me too."

Lia not being able to come up with a retort stuck her tongue out at him from the confides of her imprisonment; Finn and Colin's arms.

Logan laughed, "Well men what are we waiting for?"

The group took off to see that Lia was punished for her fit of giggles.

Rory had not seen the reunion of the stooges. She had remained in the room, thunderstruck by Logan's presence…then by her daughter taking off after him. She saw him stop and the two embrace. Her heart swelled, not with pain, but with joy. She sat down in a chair, not being able to support herself on her feet. She looked down and saw Lia's bag on the ground…she picked it up; at an awkward angle for the bag causing something to slide out over toward Mitchum's bed.

Rory sighed, and reluctantly got out of her seat, bent down to pick up a sheet of paper that had math problems on it. Upon standing upright again her eyes caught sight of the file in front of Mitchum. The contents spilled out onto the table. She hastily opened it. Flipping through the pages her breath was sucked in, but not released. Her heart pumping sped up; her eyes were clouded with tears. Her hands grabbed the object in question; but could not pick up before tears over came her and she slid onto the floor in a heap of sobs.

Her sobs could be heard outside the room, nurses passing by looked up questionably before shrugging it off. Standing in the door frame however was a person who couldn't dismiss it so easily. They waited until her sobs silenced into slow falling tears and her breathing slowed to a simple breeze before fully entering the room. They picked up her sleeping form and laid her on the couch adjacent to the windows. A weary, sleepy Rory didn't wake but only murmured out a name, "Logan," and turning over in her sleep. The shadow person standing over her froze at the name that escaped her lips, but became jolted back to life by a clearing of the throat. They whipped around to the source.


	4. Enter Tucker Culbertson

Hey guys, sorry about taking so long to update my stories! I write them and then debate whether or not they're good enough...but felt that I had stalled long enough...so here is the next chapter of LAHGH please share your thoughts! I am opened to revising it!!! reviews would be fab.! my other stories will be updated ASAP, the same goes for them.

* * *

Mitchum sat staring at the figure he awoke to. Anger filled his soul and pumped through his heart. Such anger in such a state, as he was in, boiled his blood; fogging his already tormented brain. The figures eyes froze; open wide, the unsuspecting suspect was caught in the old man's eyes.

Mitchum's mind flashed and flooded back to their prior meeting, with disdain and distaste. His anger rushed through him he was unable to form a logical sentence towards this disgrace, this shameful empty shell of a person. Luckily for him his troubled mind received a break, for in through the door rushed a very out a breath teenager.

"Mom!" the girl broke into the door way bending over; arms falling towards her feet as she tried in vain the catch her breath. Something in the air must have given away the tension swirling in the air because she rose back up in a cautious motion. Her eyes, the joyful, sparking blue that were dancing with happiness and innocence, landed on the dark figure standing near her mother first. The dancing ceased, the light faded, happiness seemed to escape her entirely as she let out a shocked gasp.

"w-what are you doing here?" her usually strong confident voice barely whispered out.

"I-I.." He was quickly cut off.

"He was just leaving is what he was doing!"

The deep voice of her grandfather sent a shock wave through her, she spun around quickly to reveal that it was in fact the old newspaper mogul himself speaking.

"Grandpa! You're awake!"

The old man's face relaxed as he saw his favorite person, "Well of course I'm awake, honestly Lia, like a stroke would ever stop the great and powerful Mitchum!"

A smile crept onto her face, as tears slowly flowed out of her once again joyful eyes. The glimmering trail rolled down her face and dripped onto to grey floor.

"Hey, what are those? I'm alright, there's no need for those tears."

The young frame shook with a choked sob, she made her way over to him and threw herself against his chest.

"I'm just so happy you're okay!"

Normally Mitchum had a strict no hugging policy, or at least that is what the newcomer to the room thought.

Logan felt uneasy watching the happy moment between his, apparently no longer cold hearted, father and his daughter. He turned his attention to the man who looked more uncomfortable than he did.

"Who are you?" his voice harsher than he had meant it to be.

The question went un-answered as the other 2/3 of 'team stooges' burst through the door in a fit of giggles, "Mate, that picture we sent Lorelai was bloody amazing! She called us in a fit of giggles to inform us that she was on her way to the hospital when she received it and had to pull over to refrain from crashing!"

Mitchum's eyes had darted upward at the sound of his son's voice; his son was now equally returning the stare. Brown caramel eyes versus brown caramel eyes, a silent showdown. Finn and Colin stopped their giggles and stared on at the two.

"Son," Mitchum began.

"We'll talk about it later dad."

Mitchum nodded, accepting that answer to the unasked question.

Finn was now eyeing the mystery man curiously, "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Tucker Culbertson."

Logan seemed to be having an inner debate with himself, had he heard it before…mentioned in passing?

Finn gave the guy a pointed look, upon receiving no response he venture on, "Better yet…what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Rory."

"Uh huh….how does she know you?"

"Oh well-"

"They met years ago, I'm sure Logan could remember better than any seeing how he and Rory were dating." Mitchum shot out.

Logan looked at his father even more confused.

"We met up again a few months ago, in a book store-"

"And he's been around ever since." Lia finished. Anger flashing in her eyes, her tone subtly brutal.

"Lorelai Huntzberger watch your tone!" shouted her now fully awake mother " I am amazed at you, Tucker doesn't deserve that!"

"You're right he deserves more!" Lia retorted.

"Lia!"

"She's right Rory, this weasel deserves so much worse!" Mitchum piped in.

Rory's eyes never left her daughters, "I apologize for my daughter's behavior towards you, Tucker, it is completely uncalled for."

"What the hell is going on?!" Logan asked.


	5. It's in the Genes

"Oh thank god mate, I was worried I was the only one who had no idea what was going on!"

"Ohh no Finn, you're actually not alone on this one." Colin admitted slowly shaking his head.

"Erm…thank you Colin?" Finn turned to Rory, "So Reporter Girl, love, care to fill in the blanks for your favorite Aussie?" Silence, Rory was still locked by the eyes with the younger Gilmore Girl.

Lia broke the telepathic trail with an eye roll,

"Well, when Dad left HPG Mitchum had no one to pass the company down to, and then I came into the picture and was put in line to take over when the time came. But, Mom here, has controlling rights until I become of age…meaning she runs it all. And by running it she means to not allow me to have it, which is where Tucker comes in."

"Lia that's enough, you don't know what you're talking about. Neither of you do." Rory sternly stated to Lia and Mitchum.

"This conversation is over. I can't believe the two of you! I don't know who I am more appalled at! Not that there was ever any doubt the two of you are related, you're both showing your colors nicely." Lia winced.

"You both have giant misconceptions about what is going on, I don't even know where to begin!"

"The beginning!!" Finn shouted. Rory seemed startled by his out burst and was instantly reminded that there were more people in the room.

She looked over at him, an eye brow raised. Immediately following, Finn was seated in a chair, hands on his lap.

"Lia, you're not losing anything. Tucker here is just helping me to have more slack so… oh I don't know I can help pick up the slack in the writing department. So you, owe him a giant apology. And you, oh powerful one, are on my list. You could have asked what was going on… but no you assume I am ruining your oh so precious company and call Logan in? Yeah I know about the 'business' you were going to talk about this weekend."

"Rory-" Mitchum began.

"No, like I said before, this conversation is over. We can continue it when you're not in a hospital, and I can't see how high your blood pressure is going."

Turning to Tucker,

"Thank you for stopping by, I am so sorry about all of this."

Tucker chuckled,

"It's fine Rory, I'll have the Demountè papers to you by tomorrow morning." Rory nodded. Tucker exited the room.

Rory then closed her eyes and willed her self to a calm neutral. Then, as if the room couldn't get more crowded, burst in Lorelai the second. Upon seeing her daughter she turns to Finn and Colin,

"Willing herself to be Sweden?"

"I think she is trying to be more neutral than that." Colin responded to her.

"Ah, so give me he low down, what's Blondie doing here?"

"Has to do with HPG business"

"But Rory's in charge of that" Lorelai stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hence the show down you just missed" Lorelai was about to show off her trademark pout but curiosity got the better of her fake moping, "Who made the list?"

"Mitchum"

"Ohh, the Dark Lord himself?"

"Yup, though junior Lorelai over there isn't far from it."

"Oh no! We never put fellow Gilmore girls on the list!"

"Well, she is part Huntzberger."

"You do have a point, I'll allow it."

Logan shook his head at her familiar antics, "You do realize we can hear you?"

"Yes, Logan, I am quite aware of the matter. I am the reigning Lorelai after all."

"Yeah, Mate. Even I knew not to question that!"

"So junior, do I need to get the boys to take you back to the guys in the white coats or are you going to lay off your mother for awhile?" Lorelai questioned the younger girl.

"What?"

"The boys sent me a picture of Lia in a Looney jacket"

"No way! Let me see!"

While everyone was distracted with the humorous pictures, Lia quietly slipped out of the room. Seemingly un-noticed, except for Logan, who though having just met his daughter noticed the familiar look upon her face.

"That was quite an out burst back there."

"Yeah, I've been known to have a few of those…" Lia smiled sadly.

"It's in the genes" Logan joked while shrugging his shoulders.

Lia looked passed him, her look went from sad to pathetic, eyes falling to the ground.

"Logan, could we talk?" Rory asked coming up from behind him.

Logan looked at Lia then turned around and nodded to Rory.

They walked around in silence, until Rory found the words she wanted to start off with.

"I'm sorry for that scene back there…I don't know what came over her. Sometimes it's as if I don't know her…"

"That was an all too familiar scene actually…" Logan remarked sadly. He stopped walking and stared out the window they were walking past. Rory stopped as well, giving him a curious look. After a deep sigh Logan turned towards her a little bit, "Who's Tucker?"

"Logan were you not in the same room-"

"No, I mean…I've heard the name before and he looks so familiar. My dad said that you met him while we were dating?"

"I told you about him…it was after that entire fiasco with Marty and my grandfather's heart attack…Tucker took over the class while he was gone-"

"The guy you had a crush on…"

"Logan-" Rory tried to interrupt.

A look fell across his face, one Rory hadn't see in a long time. His jealously was making him close himself off, shut her out.

Logan nodded his head, "So now you two-"

"No, we're not"

"Oh, I thought…" Relief washed over his face.

Rory closed the gap in between them; debating whether or not she should kiss him senseless…Logan answered it for her.


	6. Lorelai's Don't Skip

Rory couldn't believe it, it all seemed too great

Rory couldn't believe it, it all seemed too great. Here, after nearly 16 years, was Logan; gradually making his way to Rory, for what was sure to be a fantastic kiss. She couldn't believe it; it seemed a little too easy.

Then the other shoe dropped, he was just millimeter's apart, hell maybe just a millimeter when,

"Oh! Sorry" came from the door way to the waiting room they had stepped in. they didn't see who it was, but if they had and looks could kill, Rory would have killed them. They hadn't pulled apart, Logan was still there and when he spoke she felt his warm breath on her lips.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea.."

Both still had there eyes closed. Rory's face went from anticipation and excitement to hurt and confused.

"What do you mean?" Rory whispered out.

"Well I mean, considering everything that has happened today, I'd say this isn't the brightest idea."

Rory's eyes bust back open, they pulled apart, "Really?"

Logan groaned, he knew she was going to take it that way, sure apart of him was ecstatic that he still knew her that well after 16 years, but the other part; the part that had moved on, or tired to, wasn't very happy.

"You know what I mean Rory, I haven't even processed everything and here I am falling back under the fog"

"Processed everything... Fog what fog?"

Logan rubbed his face in frustration. "Yeah processed everything," purposefully skipping over the fact that just being near her is as intoxicating as ever, "you know like the fact that I have a 15, nearly 16, year old daughter I knew nothing about! Everyone knew except me! Hell even Colin and Finn knew! I can't believe you wouldn't tell me something like this" he all but whispered out the last part in a frantic tone. He knew why she hadn't, he'd read some of the letters but he just couldn't stop himself.

"You know what, for once you're actually right. This," Pointing between him and her, "Isn't the brightest idea. I don't know what I was thinking!" With that Rory turned on her heel and walked away.

Logan sat down on a near by chair, face in hands.

She couldn't believe her journey to find them would end with her nearly walking in on a make out session. To say se was excited would be an understatement. After 15 years they were getting it right. She all but skipped back to the hospital room Mitchum was in, and Lorelai's don't skip.


End file.
